A King in Despair
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: Married in a loveless marriage. Atobe Keigo thought that he was always obnoxious but turns out he married someone worse than him. How can he turn this loveless marriage into something meaningful. AtobexOC


Fay was sitting in bed reading a book she had found in the vast library of the mansion. She sighed feeling utterly and totally bored. She never wanted to get married at her age and certainly not to Atobe Keigo, but her parents forced her in to marrying him because they found him a good match for her. She had agreed to follow with the marriage after her father emotionally blackmailed her.

"That old geezer," she muttered bitterly, flipping through the pages of the book she was supposedly reading. "Aaaargghh!" She slammed the book closed and threw it flying across the room.

Atobe opened the door to his bedroom and sidestepped when he saw a flying book attacking him. He looked over the bed and saw his wife looking at him with her hands crossed, a frown gracing her lips.

"It's you," she said, looking away.

"Would it kill you to smile every now and then," he sighed tiredly and walked to his side of the bed. Fay didn't say anything, just closed her sidelight and turned her back at him, covering herself.

Atobe looked at her frowning deeply while he was undressing himself slowly. _What a brat,_ he thought annoyed. When his father had suggested that he wanted him to try Mishima Fay as a marriage prospect, he had objected because he didn't want to marry the daughter of his father's close friend. However, his father insisted that he should at least see the woman and then decide whether he would like her or not; unfortunately it was one of those obligations he couldn't do anything about but agree. He lay on the bed and allowed his gaze to set on the white ceiling thinking of the first time they met. _You only have yourself to blame, Keigo,_ he thought wryly. _You told your old man to find you a wife and he got you the perfect brat._

He tucked his hands behind his head lazily as his thoughts led him back to the day of their first encounter. Their families had arranged to meet at one of the most prestigious restaurants in Tokyo; he could still remember the beating of his heart when he laid his eyes upon her; he had fallen in love with her in plain sight; she was wearing a long white strapless evening dress that hugged her lean body possessively; copper colored embroidery adorned the dress from the waist downwards, it was a true piece of art and it suited Fay perfectly. Her dark black silky hair pulled up in a band where some wild curls had escaped and fell over her bare shoulders. _She was so beautiful;_ he thought smiling, but frowned immediately when his gaze travelled to the woman sharing his bed and who had back turned at him.

However, his dream of a happy married life didn't live long; yes, he had married her but the consequences where too much for him to bear. She had declared her dislike and disapproval from day one and didn't want to talk or look at her husband. For the first time in his life Atobe was struggling to get someone to notice him or even like him.

 _I don't like him,_ Fay thought as she lay in her side of the bed quietly waiting for sleep to take over her tired mind _._ She froze the moment she felt a pair of hands circle their way around her waist and a hot breath very close to her neck. _I will kill him if he tries someth…_ Her mind came to a halt when she felt his lips brushing over her skin.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear and waited patiently for her to do so.

Fay didn't turn. She just lay there with her back facing him.

He sighed heavily forcing his heart not to fall into despair; he had tried so many times to reach out to her he had lost count. _I am not giving up this time._ He moved his hands and turned Fay's body over so she was face to face with him.

She had her eyes closed, pretending to be sleeping; _Damn brat,_ he thought smirking and leaned to kiss her. Before he could even touch her lips she opened her eyes jerking her head backwards.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily, pushing him away from her.

"Arn? I thought you were sleeping," he said slyly and pulled her closer to his body.

"You… I hate you… Don't touch me," she hissed and fought back to force him to let go of her, but Atobe was holding her firmly close to him. This time he would make her his, he was determined to conquer her heart and soul.

He ignored her shouts and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Fay froze at his audacity; she could feel her blood boil and her mind fill with murderous thoughts; she remained as cold as ice. His arms were closed tightly around her waist and he was kissing her strongly. He wanted her to respond to his kiss but he could feel the stiffness of her body and the coldness she was emanating.

He pulled away and looked at her. "You can at least pretend to kiss me back," he argued, disappointment washing over his beautiful features.

"I don't want to pretend. I don't like you Atobe," she said coldly and got up from the bed. "The moment you get that piece of information in to your head, we will both be much better." She walked to door. "I will sleep in the guest room," she said without looking at him and closed the door behind her.

 _Stubborn woman,_ he thought frustrated, as he hugged the pillow next to him and tried to get some sleep. _I will not let that bother me… I will not… I will not…_

"Argh!" Atobe shouted, flinging the covers away. He got off the bed and marched straight to the guest room, ignoring any stomping he was making. He flung the door open, making Fay jolt up and glared at her. "Get back into the room," he ordered in a low dangerous voice.

Fay looked away.

Atobe walked over to her and without giving her an opportunity to resist, he grabbed and flung her over his shoulders.

"Eek… Hey!" Fay yelled, hitting his shoulders as he walked back to their bedroom. "Put me down you bastard!"

Atobe dropped her not too gently onto the bed and looked at her with his piercing gaze. "You don't want me to touch you? That's fine. But know this; you are never sleeping on a separate bed. Marrying me, cursed you to sharing a bed with me for life."

Fay just looked at him emotionlessly. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to rip that head of his and stomp on it. She wanted to wake up from the nightmare she was in and live her life like she did before she ever laid eyes on him, on the man that had turned her life into a living Hell. _I will kill him and that old geezer too;_ she thought and turned on her side pulling the sheets over her body.

Atobe didn't say anything else. He just climbed onto the bed and slept on his back with his arms spread.

* * *

 _The next day_

The morning came quickly and Atobe had just finished his shower; he wore only his pants and the towel that was around his shoulders. He went into the bedroom and found Fay still fast asleep. Walking to her side he caressed her hair softly not wanting to wake her up. _She looks so beautiful when she is quiet;_ he thought walking towards the closet taking out a shirt.

After fully getting dressed he made his way to the dining room for his breakfast. He wasn't in the mood to eat anything so he drank his coffee reading the newspaper. The silence in the room was deafening so he decided to leave for work; he folded the newspaper and placed in on the table, he called for the butler to bring his briefcase and call for the limousine.

As he sat in the limo on his way to work, his mind wondered to the previous night. He was thinking about his wife and what could've possibly gone wrong from day one since they got married. _She looked happy when we first met, then why did she suddenly turn into a vicious cat after we got married?_

He rubbed his temple achingly trying to relax because he hadn't slept last night at all. _It's not easy to sleep serenely when you have a beautiful body next to you,_ he thought wryly, closing his eyes.

 _But it's not only about the sleeping, is it Keigo?_ He asked himself as he massaged his temples. _A wife should always be there for you sharing every little detail of your life like eating together, shopping and having fun with you._

Atobe shifted in his seat to get more comfortable and looked outside the window through his sunglasses. _Yet, we haven't done any of the following;_ he frowned, noticing that lots of kids were on the streets today.

"I need a plan," he muttered, placing his hand on his jaw, thinking. _What can I do to make that wife of mine think about me only?_

* * *

Fay stirred in bed and stretched her hands over the covers. She looked to Atobe's side and noticed that he wasn't there. A light smile settled on her lips. _He is not here,_ she thought cheerfully. Still in bed she searched for her phone that was on her night table. She flipped it open and called her friend; she set a meeting with her at Shibuya for breakfast and shopping and got off the bed heading straight to the bathroom to wash herself. _I am in such a good mood today;_ she thought as she washed her face, _I'll go shopping; I'm in a spending mood._

She took her time dressing up while going through the evening dresses she had in her possession. _I need to buy an evening dress for the charity party this Friday;_ she thought, leaving the mansion.

She drove her sports car downtown Shibuya center and parked at the Mall's parking. She walked over to the meeting point and greeted her friend that was already waiting for her.

"You are late, Atobe Fay." Sawada Aya glared at her best friend, but beamed a smile right away.

Fay frowned at the mention of Atobe's name. "That's not even funny Aya." She pouted and flung her arms around Aya's shoulders. "I am in a good mood today. Please do not spoil it for me, because you will pay the consequences." She winked, "Now, let's shop," she said finally, smiling brightly and pulling her friend by the hand.

They walked for a long time, looking at different things and window-shopping mostly when something finally caught Fay's attention. "Aya, let's check out this store." she grabbed Aya's hand and pulled her along.

"Fay," Aya said, looking at the shop surprised. "Why did we come here?" she asked, crossing her arms looking at her friend with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I need a dress for Friday night. It's a charity party I have to attend," Fay answered automatically her eyes pinned on a blue evening dress.

Aya couldn't understand why her friend of all people needed a new evening dress, so she decided to voice her thoughts; but deep down she knew why Fay had to have a new dress. "Why would you of all people look for a dress? You have lots of dresses," she said with a smile. "Maybe you want to impress that hubby of yours." She giggled, poking Fay in the ribs.

Fay glared at Aya wanting to snap at her, but her cell phone rang, interrupting her morbid thoughts. She picked it up without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"I see you are awake."

"What do you want?" Fay rolled her eyes and moved to look at another dress that caught her eye. She held the sheer and expensive dress between her fingers and wondered if she should try it on or not.

"I want you to join me for lunch," Atobe said flatly. He was in his office, signing papers as his secretary placed them in front of him. He skimmed through them at a good speed and finally signed the next one as he waited for Fay to respond.

"I don't," she responded plainly. "I am out with a friend, so kindly don't annoy me." She hung up and threw her phone in her Gucci handbag.

Atobe looked at the phone gritting his teeth. "That... BRAT!" he yelled annoyed and slammed his fist on his desk. He glared at the secretary and told her to leave him in peace. He was getting tired of her constant dismissal, but he wouldn't give up so easily, _I will make her fall in love with me,_ he thought as he dialled her number again, _that's a promise._

"Your phone is ringing." Aya poked Fay on the arm.

"Will you stop poking me?" Fay slapped Aya's hand playfully. "I don't want to answer it." She took the blue dress she was looking at and went to try it on. Her phone kept ringing and ringing until she finally decided to answer it. "What?" she snapped at the caller angrily.

"I should get offended by the tone of your voice." The man who called said sarcastically.

"Oh! Hikaru?" she said surprised. "I am sorry. I thought you were someone else," she admitted, walking into the dressing room. She took off her clothes while talking to the man called Hikaru and tried the dress on. She walked out of the changing room and walked to a mirror. She looked at her reflection and smiled. _I love this dress_ , she thought, walking back to the changing room, the phone still in her hand.

"So, when can I see you?"

"I don't know. I am married, remember?" Fay sighed and walked out of the changing room once again. She gave the dress to the girl and asked her to have it delivered to her house on Friday afternoon. "I will call you next week. We can go for lunch somewhere. Is that alright with you?" She waved at Aya to let her know that she was done.

"That's fine. Take care," Hikaru said in a low voice and hung up.

Fay closed her phone and left the shop with Aya following her.

After another two hours shopping, Fay returned home holding ten bags of clothes, shoes and accessories. A maid helped her carry the bags in the house and she left them beside the staircase. She walked to the living room and froze in her steps when she saw Atobe sitting there with his feet crossed, reading some papers.

"What are you doing here at this time?" She asked with one hand on her hip.

"I told you I wanted to have lunch with you," he said indifferently without lifting his gaze away from the papers he had in hand.

"And I said..." she began, but was cut off.

"I know what you said," he interrupted as he got up and walked to where she was standing. "I also know that you hung up on me. I didn't like that," he said nonchalantly, "I respect the fact that you don't like being my wife, but you are and I would appreciate it if you would treat me with respect too."

Fay sighed. "I do. Do you hear me complain about the social events you drag me to?" She walked to the balcony and he followed her.

"No, but I would appreciate it if you would be nicer when we are together." He looked at her and admired how beautiful she looked as the sunrays danced down her face and neck.

 _I guess_ _I_ _was a bit rude,_ she thought closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet scent of flowers from the garden below. She turned and sat on the railing, looking at him. "I am sorry I was rude," she said with no expression, "I won't hang up the phone at you, but I would like it if you'd stop calling me every twenty minutes." She crossed her arms and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I could do that," he answered, walking towards the table on the balcony and sat on one of the chairs.

"I have a proposal for you. Why don't we place some rules that will help us coexist?" Fay said as she straightened herself and moved to sit on the other vacant chair.

Atobe nodded at her suggestion and waited for her to continue. _I have a vague feeling it will be something I will absolutely not like._

"I will have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you everyday," Fay said uninterestedly.

Atobe raised his eyebrow, while a small frown was forming its self on his face, after guessing what she wanted to say. "I assume there is a 'but' following that sentence." _I knew it, for my instincts are never wrong. You're up to something, Atobe Fay, what are you going to say next?_

"Yes!" Fay responded plainly, "You are not to touch me in any way," she said bluntly, "The social events don't count." She looked at him with a small hint of a smile gracing her lips as she got up and called a maid to request for lunch to be brought to them on the balcony.

Atobe΄s frown deepened upon hearing what Fay had just said to him. He didn't like that arrangement. _What the hell? I can't touch you? Aren't you my wife?_ He kept asking himself inwardly. _I know_ _I_ _am arrogant and a snob; but she doesn't know me._

After talking to the maid, Fay returned to her seat; she sat entwining her fingers in front of her as her elbows rested gently on the arms of the chair. She waited patiently for Atobe to say something, but he was too lost in his thoughts contemplating her words to respond to her. Atobe had crossed his legs and was looking at the garden trying to find a way to get back into the game; he could feel his irritation building up. Even after the maid had brought their lunch he didn't touch it, although he was hungry his appetite was gone.

"I thought you wanted to have lunch with me?" Fay said while she was eating her salad.

"I lost my appetite," Atobe snapped, still gazing at the gardens.

Fay placed her fork on her plate and looked at him, as she didn't like his tone of voice. "I am sorry, did I miss something?" she asked, entwining her fingers in front of her face and resting her chin on them.

He finally averted his eyes and glared at her, "Do not patronize me, Fay," he scolded.

"Oh!"

"I don't agree with the rules." Atobe snorted, taking his wine glass and gulping it down whole.

"I really don't care if you agree or not. I don't want to be intimate with you." She shrugged, and resumed eating her salad.

"That's ludicrous! We are married. Our parents are expecting grandchildren." He stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony looking defeated. _What is this woman thinking?_

Fay almost choked when she heard him say 'grandchildren'; Atobe turned around and looked at her when he heard the light sound that escaped her lips. He laughed inwardly when he saw her expression. "I have work to do. I will be in my study." He said firmly and walked away without giving her a chance to respond.

Fay's shocked expression turned into fury when he walked out on her. _I hate him;_ she thought trying to clean up the mess she caused.

* * *

 _Friday_ _Evening_

Fay walked out of the shower in a towel and went straight to the dressing room so she could get ready for the event. She walked to her dresser and sat down on the chair, taking the hair dryer out from the drawer. She switched it on and began blow-drying her hair.

She was irritated that she had to spend the evening with her husband. She had not spoken to him at all since the disastrous lunch day. She frowned, looking into her reflection and let out a sigh when she was done with her hair. She brushed it, allowing it to flow loose over her shoulders and stood up.

Walking to her hanged clothes, she pulled out the blue dress she bought with Aya and scowled at it. _It looks beautiful, but I don't feel beautiful tonight,_ she thought sadly, placing it on the lounge chair.

 _I have been in a weird mood since Wednesday;_ she sat on the chair in front of her dresser and kept her gaze on the dress. _All right Fay get your act together; just get dressed and get this over with._

Atobe was waiting in the living room for Fay to get ready so they would leave for the charity party. _Why do we always act like a couple only in front of people?_ He thought playing with his glass of wine, _why does she hate me so much; she never gave me a reason._ His thoughts were interrupted when the woman he was thinking about walked in the room announcing she was ready _._

He gasped when his eyes fell on her but tried hard not to look affected by her beauty. He was a proud man and wouldn't give her the opportunity to cheer over her victory. The dress she was wearing emphasized her beautiful curves in a subtle way, but at the same time very seductively.

He got up from his chair and made his way towards her slowly. He extended his arm and she held on to it lightly. They walked to the limo and he helped her get inside.

Fay sat across Atobe and looked outside the window. She stole a glance at him through the corner of her eye; he was reading a newspaper. Fay rolled her eyes, _he is such a workaholic;_ she thought averting her gaze to the scenery outside of the moving car.

Atobe closed the newspaper and placed it on his side; he looked at Fay and admired her, _she is so beautiful._ He moved and sat next to her.

Fay looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you need something?" she asked dryly.

"No," he answered and placed his hand on hers and lifted it up to his lips.

Fay turned around when she felt his hand on her and was stunned with his action. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked irritated. "I thought we said no touching."

"I never agreed." He shrugged his shoulders and moved away from her. "How can you expect me to not touch you when you look so beautiful? Besides you are my wife and I have every right to touch you," he concluded, looking at her sharply.

"I don't care what you think," she said, looking away.

They both sat in silence until they arrived to the Takemura Manor. The limousine stopped in front of the great stairway of the Grand Manor. Atobe stepped out first and then helped Fay come out. She stood beside him and tucked her hand under his elbow like a normal couple and walked towards the entrance of the Manor.

"Atobe-sama. Through this way please," A butler, said, bowing politely.

Atobe and Fay followed him into the grand ballroom where the actual party was being held. They walked among the people saluting and talking about all sorts of things like a normal couple would do.

"Atobe-san, you have a very beautiful wife," Takemura Nobukazu said, looking at Atobe.

Atobe bowed politely. "Thanks you Takemura-sama. I consider myself very lucky," he said with pride in his voice.

Upon hearing his statement Fay looked at him staggered. _I can't believe he would say that in front of people_ , she thought but also liked the tone in which he had stated his admire.

"Oh! You must feel lucky too Mishima-san," Takemura said bowing at Fay in acknowledgment of her presence.

Fay lifted her hand and covered her mouth laughing sweetly. "Of course I am," she smiled and hugged Atobe's arm. "He is the best."

"Oh!" Takemura laughed and drank his Champagne in one gulp. "How is the business going Atobe-san?" he asked changing the subject in a matter of seconds, taking another glass of Champagne from a passing waiter.

"It's going alright. Our company bought the Sannio bank and expanded to Fukuoka," Atobe said seriously.

Fay rolled her eyes at the change of subject and excused herself.

She walked around the ballroom conversing with various people who were important to Atobe's business. She finally found herself in the balcony that overlooked the poolside and garden of the Manor. She placed her hands on the stone railings and leaned forward to take a better look of the garden.

"So this is where you have escaped Mishima-san," Takemura said, approaching her.

"Yeah. I felt a bit tired socializing and needed some air." She smiled at the man before her.

"I see." He smiled in return. "Well, I have to go and entertain my guests," he said, walking away from Fay.

Fay sighed and turned her gaze to the garden. There was a soft chilly breeze blowing making Fay tremble a bit, but she didn't want to go inside and pretend to be the happy wife. She wanted to stay a bit alone; away from all the curious looks and from the gossiping ladies of the high society.

As she stood by the railing still gazing at the garden, she felt warm hands touch her shoulders.

"You are trembling. Your skin is cold," Atobe whispered in her ear. Fay trembled feeling his hot breath caress her cheek. Her heart started beating faster feeling excited by the warmth his hands were producing on her skin. _Why am I feeling this way?_ She thought as a rush of panic hit her strong and she pulled away.

Atobe sighed disappointed. "You are cold. Lets go inside," he said and pushed his hand out so they would walk back inside together.

Fay looked at him lost in her thoughts, but she reached for his hand and held on to it tightly. They walked back into the ballroom and they mingled around with the guests of Takemura for another hour.

"Keigo, I am tired," she whispered and hugged his arm.

Atobe looked at her and smiled. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek lightly. Fay looked at him stunned by his action. "Ladies. Gentlemen." He bowed. "We will be leaving now. It was a pleasure to see you all." He concluded and walked away with Fay by his side.

They bid 'goodnight' to Takemura and left the Manor. They were in the limousine sitting close to each other. Fay was feeling very sleepy and couldn't keep her eyes open. Atobe placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Why don't you sleep until we get home," he said softly.

"Keigo. I am too tired to argue with you. Please take away your hands." She tried to get away from him, but couldn't find the strength to pull away.

Atobe chuckled. "Just close your eyes and sleep. I won't bite," he teased, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Fine. You're lucky I am too tired to argue, or else I would hit you," she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Atobe to hear. He chuckled and turned the cabin lights off.

* * *

 _Next morning_

Fay stirred in bed and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the side where Atobe usually slept and found it empty. She turned on her back and stretched her body, hands and legs, yawning lazily.

 _He is probably downstairs,_ she thought, sitting up. She moved her feet on the end of the bed and got up. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face and teeth. She contemplated on whether having a shower or not and finally decided to have one just to freshen up.

She took some clothes from the walk in closet she shared with Atobe and walked back to the bathroom. She took her pajama off and placed it on the cabinet next to the shower door. _Something is odd;_ she thought as she entered the shower.

After she finished with her warm shower, she dried herself and looked at the pajama on the cabinet. _Wait a minute;_ she thought looking at her pajama carefully. _This is black silk my pajamas are always white._

Fay froze on the spot as a sudden realization hit her hard and she gasped at the thought. She dressed hurriedly and went down to the dining room. She opened the door but no one was there. _It's Sunday, where the hell is he?_ She thought annoyed.

She checked his study, the living room, the poolside and the lower garden near the tennis court, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She entered the mansion panting. "Where is my husband?" she asked a maid that was cleaning the entrance hall.

"He is in the music room," the maid answered, bowing politely.

"We have a music room?" she asked bewildered. _I should take a good look at this house,_ she thought following the maid to the music room.

"This is the music room," the maid said suddenly and Fay looked at the closed wooden door.

"Thank you," she said sweetly and opened the door slowly. _This door is a bit heavy._ She stopped when she heard the melody of a beautiful tune played on the piano. _That man,_ she thought wryly, _I can't believe he brings people over to play the piano just to entertain him;_ she shook her head and walked in the room.

The heavy wooden door closed behind her and she moved closer to the grand piano. She froze when she saw that it was Atobe playing the piano; _what the...I didn't know he plays the piano?_ She moved towards a big red couch and sat on it, enjoying the beautiful melody.

Atobe opened his eyes and saw Fay sitting on the grand red couch with her eyes closed; enjoying the music he was playing. _Maybe I should keep this up a bit,_ he thought with a smirk forming on his lips.

He played for another half hour and then stopped. He looked at Fay with a smile.

Fay opened her eyes the minute the melody finished. _How long was I here for?_ She took a glance over at him and found him looking at her with a smile. A slight pink color painted her cheeks when she met his burning gaze.

She shook her head and regained her composure in a few seconds. When she remembered the reason she was looking for him. She got of the couch and approached him with her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him. "Who changed me yesterday night?" she demanded.

Atobe was taken aback by Fay's change of attitude, but didn't show it. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked. "Everyone was a sleep," he answered simply.

"Please tell me that it was not you," she said exasperated. _He has not right to change or touch me… how dare he?!_

"Hmm... Is that your way of saying thank you?" He got up from the piano and walked towards a classic armchair, where he sat and picked a newspaper to read ignoring her rampageous attitude.

"You had no right to change me," Fay shouted.

"I had every right," Atobe responded calmly, flipping through the newspaper.

Fay's irritation hit the maximum level and stomped towards Atobe angrily. She took the newspaper from his hand. "When I talk to you, I want you to look at me," she hissed, annoyed at how calm he was treating this situation.

"Honey, you are not talking. You are yelling." He got up from his chair and kissed Fay on the cheek. "I think I will go out for lunch. Enjoy your self," he said and left the room. _Well done for plan A,_ he thought amused; _now for plan B._

Fay was looking at the wooden door stunned. _That man is playing with me_. "Argh! I hate him," she yelled frustrated as she stomped out of the music room.

She walked towards the poolside to calm herself down. She was almost relaxed, but her mobile phone rang and startled her.

"Yes. Mishima," she answered the phone aggravated.

"Hello sweetie. Why are you angry?"

"YOU! I am in no mood of talking to you!" Fay hissed, "Why? Why him? Of all the men in Japan, why did you have to choose him?" she yelled irritated, sitting on a pool chair.

The man on the other end laughed at the question and Fay got even more annoyed. "Do not mock me father. I am seriously irritated at the moment and _you_ are NOT on my 'list of favorite people'," she complained.

"He can't be that bad?" Mishima Hiroyuki laughed over the phone at his daughter's complaints.

"Father, he is annoying, he is spoiled, and he is obnoxious. I hate him," Fay whined, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Hmm... I see... How about you meet me and your mother for lunch tomorrow," he asked happily.

"I cant tomorrow. I have plans. I am meeting Hikaru for lunch." Fay got up from her chair and walked towards the main house.

"Him again? You know I don't like that man, Fay. What are you doing going out with him?" Mishima Hiroyuki said seriously not pleased at the mention of his daughter's friend.

"It's none of your business. I will meet you for dinner tomorrow night. I have to go now, say `hi´ to mom for me," Fay said and hung up. _What the hell? First, he chooses my husband and now he's asking me about my friends?_

Fay went to her room and changed into a pair of black jeans and a white color shirt. She called Aya and set a rendezvous time to meet. She left the house and went to the cinema she was meeting Aya at. When she spotted her friend, she waved and jogged towards her. "Hey! You are early," Fay panted, smiling.

"I guess. I was bored so I left after you called. Are you alright?" Aya asked, looking at Fay curiously.

"I am fine!"

"Hmm... Hubby made you angry again?" Aya joked. Fay pinched her on the shoulder for the comment. "Hey. It was a joke." Aya whined.

"Didn't I tell you before that your comments are not funny?" Fay glared at Aya and then smiled when she saw her friend pout.

Aya hugged Fay's arm and leaned her head on her friends shoulder, grinning mischievously. "You know. I think deep down you are in love with that hubby of yours, but you are in denial," she said cheerfully and let go of Fay to avoid being hit.

"Aya, come back here." Fay ran after her.

* * *

Atobe entered the Starbucks cafe in Shibuya and walked towards a table at the very back of the room. He sat on a chair and looked at the person sitting in front of him.

"Couldn't you sit somewhere more secluded?" Atobe said with a hinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"I didn't think you would mind," said the other man calmly.

"Kippei, I am not in the mood to be joked around," Atobe said seriously and leaned back into the chair.

"I wasn't joking. You sounded urgent on the phone. Is everything alright?" Tachibana Kippei answered dryly flipping through the menu in his hands.

Tachibana Kippei was Atobe's best friend since High school; and he would confide in him when he was in trouble or needed advice. They became close friends after the Nationals in their senior year of Junior High. Tachibana had commented on Atobe's new haircut; the comment had made Atobe laugh and since then they were inseparable, after the long years of their friendship Atobe had asked Tachibana to be his best man at the wedding.

"The usual. My wife, _she_ is my problem," he sighed, answering Tachibana's question and rubbed a hand through his hair.

The waiter that Tachibana had waved too came and took their order. "I see. She still is cold towards you?" he asked and leaned back in his chair watching his friend carefully.

"Cold?" Atobe asked raising his eyebrow. "She is not only cold, but rude and obnoxious too," he muttered.

The waiter brought their coffees and Tachibana was adding some sugar when Atobe responded to his question. He smiled and sipped from his cup. "I think you two are very much alike."

"I guess," Atobe said softly and sipped his coffee.

"You guess huh?" Tachibana laughed. "I don't know what to say to help you out," he said entwining his fingers in front of him looking at Atobe with a smile on his lips.

"I can't figure out what she is thinking. When we are out with friends or on social events and parties, she behaves perfect, like she really loves me," Atobe muttered sipping his coffee slowly.

Tachibana was the only person Atobe would open up to; that was the reason he had left his home on a Saturday afternoon when Atobe called and asked to meet him. "I presume that the problems are when you two are alone," he said thoughtfully.

Atobe nodded and rubbed his jaw frustrated. "Let's leave problems a side for a while. How are you doing?" he asked his friend smiling lightly.

"We are doing alright. Kyouko is crazier then ever with the pregnancy." Tachibana laughed.

"That's great. I am happy for you," Atobe responded with a sad expression.

"You don't sound very convincing."

Atobe sighed deeply. "It's ironic. You telling me about your wife being pregnant and I am not allowed to touch my wife let alone be intimate with her." He laughed bitterly.

"Either you are trying to hard or you are not," Tachibana reasoned placing his cup on the table. "Why don't you try to confuse her?"

Atobe lifted his head and looked at Tachibana. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"You should ignore her and then romance her. Throw her off balance. Don't argue with her. If she pushes you away, just try again. The next time ignore her. She is a woman; she will want to feel wanted. Trust me. It always works." Tachibana concluded with a mischievous smile.

Atobe smiled at the advice Tachibana gave him. He had thought of that approach already; having it confirmed only made his will stronger. He nodded amused and finished his coffee. They stayed for another hour discussing about work and various stuff.

Atobe returned home and went to the bedroom to shower and change. Fay hadn't returned yet so he decided to nap.

* * *

Fay and Aya where in the movie theater and were watching 'My mother's new boyfriend'. Fay's phone vibrated since it was on silent mode. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID; she smiled and answered.

"Hey stranger," she whispered so she wouldn't disturb the others next to her.

"Why are you whispering?" the man on the other end asked meekly.

"I am at the movies with Aya. What's up?" she giggled as soft as possible.

"Which theater?"

"Why? Planning on coming to meet us?" Fay said excusing herself silently at Aya and walked out of the theater to talk more freely.

"It crossed my mind." The man chuckled.

"We are going to meet for lunch tomorrow, remember?" she asked sitting on a chair and crossing her legs.

"I remember. I just wanted to see you today too. Meet me for dinner tonight." The man asked over the phone.

"Hikaru. You know I can't. Why do you keep asking me out?" Fay complained teasingly.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you," he chuckled. "Tell your one and only that you will have dinner with a friend," he insisted.

Fay rolled her eyes at his comment. _'My one and only'; what a joke._ "No. Tomorrow I will spend a lot of time with you," she answered firmly.

"Fine. Whatever. Where should we meet?" he asked feeling irritated at her rejection.

"Hikaru, don't be like that. I am not as free as I use to be. We will meet at the lake restaurant in Yokohama, ok?" she said as she got up and walked to the door of the movie theater.

"Yokohama? Why not in our old hometown Fay?" Hikaru raised his voice in anger. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Hikaru." Fay shook her head. "Would you like to cook for me instead?" she said softly.

"Better. Come around noon. See you tomorrow." He hung up.

Fay closed her phone and sighed. _He is being more difficult to handle by the day_ , she thought wryly and walked in the theater and sat in her seat to watch the rest of the movie. _Damn, this movie is boring._

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Fay entered the mansion and went straight to the bedroom to change and have a shower. She had been out all day and didn't want to have an argument with Atobe over the time she spends out of the house. _I am still angry at him,_ she thought as she got undressed and entered the shower.

She had a warm shower and then wore a light pants and tank top to look presentable for the obligated dinner with her husband. She was reading her book, sitting in bed when a knock on the door distracted her.

"Come in," she ordered softly.

"Mishima-sama, dinner is ready." The maid bowed politely.

Fay closed her book and got of the bed smiling at the maid; she passed by her and then stopped when she heard what the maid said to her.

Fay turned and looked at her wide-eyed. "You undressed me last night?"

The maid lowered her head. "Yes, Mishima-sama. I took a clean set of pajamas from your husband's closet because I couldn't find the ones you were using. I am very sorry." She bowed again in respect.

"It's alright. No harm done," Fay said, smiling gently to the girl. _So he didn't change me; why didn't he say so?_ She thought going downstairs to the dining room.

Fay walked in the dining room and found only one set of cutlery and food for one person. _Why is there only one set?_ She turned to the maid that entered behind her, "Why is there only one set on the table?"

"Master Keigo ate earlier when you were out," she said and bowed.

 _What? Who the hell does he think he is?_ Fay stormed out of the living room and went to his study. She opened the door and entered. She spotted him sitting on his desk in front of his laptop.

"Why am I eating alone?" she demanded with her hands crossed.

"Because you were late and I was hungry. Go eat, I am working," he said indifferently typing on his laptop.

"I promised I would have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you like a wife should do," she hissed.

Atobe averted his gaze from the screen and looked at Fay. "A wife would make love to her husband too, but I don't see that happening." He moved his gaze back to the screen and continued typing.

Fay was flabbergasted at his audacity; she just stood there looking at him wide eyed. _He didn't say that to my face;_ she turned and left annoyed slamming the door on her way out.

Atobe smirked looking at the closed door. _I guess we are on a good road._

* * *

Fay watched some television in the living room. She lay on the couch, covering her feet to the waist with a light blanket. She flipped the channels looking for something interesting to watch, but she couldn't find anything, for the programs were filled with talk shows or boring soap operas.

She got up from the couch and folded the blanket. She placed it on a small stool and walked to her bedroom. _I am so bored; I guess I could just sleep._

She opened the door to the bedroom and saw that Atobe was already in bed sleeping. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed to the side of her bed and buried herself under the sheets.

"Goodnight," Atobe said softly with his back turned at Fay.

"I thought you were sleeping." Fay looked behind her shoulder but all she saw was his back turned at her. She frowned. _Why am I not happy with this scene?_ She thought a bit annoyed.

"I just got to bed too." Atobe sighed.

"Atobe, can I ask you a question?" Fay asked with her back facing his.

"Sure." He sighed. _Why won't she call me by my name? Stubborn woman._

"Why didn't you tell me that the maid undressed me yesterday?" Fay asked calmly.

"I guess I wanted to annoy you. It's the only way you will talk to me or rather yell at me," he said in a bitter tone.

Fay bit her lip. _"_ Everything evolves around sex for you. I don't like that," she muttered, clutching her pillow with her hand.

"Oh! When did that happen? A week ago when I wanted to kiss my wife or hold her in my arms?" he inquired, closing his eyes.

"A couple of hours ago you said that a wife is for sex too," she responded slightly annoyed.

"Hmm… If I remember correct I said that a wife should do other things too. I didn't say sex," he said quietly.

"You implicated it."

"No I didn't. A wife would spend time with her husband Fay. She would be taking him out with her for shopping. She would go out with him. She would include him in her plans, they would do things together, but the most important would be… she would talk to him and not ignore him and then yell at him as if he is some kind of criminal," he said in one breath. "Be my wife Fay, don't just pretend to be a wife just to say you are. It hurts my pride," he continued softly. "It hurts me as a man because I…" He sat up and ran his hand through his hair not wanting to finish his sentence.

 _Damn it, why is he so sincere with me all of a sudden? What should I do? I don't like him._

"You have never given me the chance to prove to you the man I am, Fay," he said, getting up. "I think we should sleep in different rooms from now on." He walked to the door and left the room.

Fay sat up looking at the door. _What should I do?_ She lay on her back looking at the ceiling; _I think maybe we should sleep in different rooms,_ she thought confused; _this marriage isn't working out like I planned, I should be happy just avoiding him;_ she hit her fists on the mattress irritated. _Then why the hell am I feeling like I have done something wrong?_

* * *

 _5 days later_

"Uwahh! I am so bored," Fay said, stretching her arms above her head. She was sitting in the living room reading a new book she bought a while ago. The book lay open on her lap. She picked up her cup and drank her hot chocolate. It was already the end of September and the weather was getting colder by the week.

 _Why did he have to go to that trip?_ She sighed bored, _at least my time would be more pleasant if I was arguing with him; he hasn't even called me._

She closed the book and leaned her head on the back of the couch; she looked at the ceiling. Suddenly she moved her hand towards her collarbone and caressed a small red spot. _Umm, maybe I should call him._

 _(Fay's flashback)_

" _Hey, handsome," Fay said cheerfully as Zaizen Hikaru opened the door for her._

 _Zaizen narrowed his eyes, eyeing her. Without giving her any warning, he pushed his arms out towards her and wrapped them around her slender waist. He lifted one hand up and caressed her cheek, moving his lips onto hers._

 _Fay didn't move or respond to his kiss as he kissed her. After a few seconds, he moved away and grinned at her. "Is this what you do to your husband as well?" he asked, smirking. He moved his fingers through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck tenderly._

 _Fay pushed him away, walking into his apartment. "I told you that I will not allow you to kiss me anymore, I am a married woman."_

 _Zaizen grinned, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He exhaled, walking after her and leaned against the counter as Fay put the grocery bags on the table. "Then what is a married woman doing in a single man's apartment?"_

" _Making lunch," she said bluntly, trying to decide what to cook for him._

 _Zaizen leaned his face towards hers with the cigarette in his mouth and watched her. "Let me kiss you."_

" _No."_

 _He grinned, putting his cigarette off. He moved around the table and stood behind her as she unpacked the grocery from the bags. "You used to like it when I kissed you," he murmured in her ear as he placed both hands on her hips._

" _There you go, sweetie. You used past tense, 'used to'," she said, ignoring him as he moved his hands up and down her waist._

" _Come on…" he said, kissing her neck. "You used to like this as well," he murmured, moving his lips and licking her behind the ear._

 _Fay wanted to move away, but he had her firmly between his arms as he busied himself by tasting her. He moved his lips to wherever he could have access and then turned her around. Cupping her face, he leaned forward to kiss her, but then stopped as he stood whispers away from her lips. "I have a better idea." He grinned, putting his hands on her shoulders and moving his lips to her collarbone._

" _What are you…" Fay demanded, but hissed in pain when he dug his teeth in. She hit him hard as he sucked firmly on her delicate skin, ignoring all her hits. By now, he had lifted her making her wrap her legs around him and he was still working on that area until he was satisfied with his love bite._

" _There we go," he smirked, still holding her tightly. "Shall we continue our love making?" he asked, walking to the sofa._

 _Fay hugged him out of shear exhaustion. "I hate you," she whispered as he placed her gently onto the sofa._

Fay sighed deeply. _Hikaru, you are an idiot,_ she thought wryly, reaching for her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the person she called to answer. _He is not answering;_ she looked at the phone and befo _re_ she could hang up, she heard his deep voice answering.

"This is unexpected," the man on the other line said.

"Hi. I was wondering how you are. You haven't called in three days?" Fay said indifferently.

"I didn't think you would care." There was a tone of finality in his voice.

"I don't. However, we are married so as a rule, you should call," Fay said dryly.

"If you don't care then why did you bother calling me?" Atobe said displeased at her coldness. _Why is this woman scolding me even when I'm away?_

"I am doing my duty as your wife," she responded bluntly. Fay looked at her nails uncaringly and was trying to decide whether she needed to go for a manicure or not.

Atobe clenched his phone irritated. "If you don't feel like calling me, then don't call me. Damn it Fay, calling your husband shouldn't be a duty," he shouted in extreme annoyance.

"Have a good night Atobe," Fay said and hung up before he could say anything else.

Atobe threw his phone, aiming at the wall, but it fell on the bed instead. He swore loudly. "My name is Keigo!" he yelled furiously _. When will you start calling me by my name?!_ He placed his elbows on his hips and lowered his head to rest in his hands. He was frustrated and confused. _Why? Why did you call me?_

"Why can't I have one decent conversation with that man?" she sighed defeated. "Argh!" she shouted, placing her hands on her head and rubbing her hair infuriated.

* * *

 _(Fay's flashback)_

" _Fay, you are being an annoyance to your husband with your attitude," Mishima Hiroyuki told his daughter seriously._

" _Father, why him? From all the men in Japan why him?" Fay asked, eyeing him carefully. "He doesn't want to be in this marriage as much as I don't," she complained heatedly._

" _Let me tell you something that might change your opinion about the man you are married to," he answered sternly. "Me and Atobe Taysuke where childhood friends, he came to me one day and asked if I could help with marriage prospects for his son. Atobe Keigo was so fed up with the women around him that he had asked his parents to set him up because he just couldn't find someone decent anymore. He trusted their judgment very well, so his father immediately came to me. He knew I had you as a daughter and he asked me if I would like to join our families with a marriage of both our children. I agreed to the suggestion, but he told me that it will be up to the children to decide and not us." He sipped wine and continued, "He also told me that the final word would be by his son. When we met for that dinner the young Atobe liked you and told his father that he would marry you. So, my darling daughter, your husband wants to be married to you," he said looking at his daughter straight in the eyes._

 _Fay glared at her father. "If he was given a choice, why wasn't I? You forced me into this," she said in a hurt tone._

 _He cupped her chin lovingly. "We had our reasons, angel," he murmured softly, looking at her. "You need to start getting along with him. You are rude and a brat towards him; I don't think we raised you that way?" he asked her, but before she could answer back he concluded, "Maybe it's because you are still in the company of that man."_

Fay sighed once again, maybe my father is right; _I've never given him the chance to prove himself to me,_ she thought picking up her phone again. _Hmm, ok Fay, let's give it a shot._

She dialed Atobe's number again and waited for him to answer.

Atobe looked at the phone ringing and reached for it. He checked the caller ID and saw Fay's name flashing. _I am not in the mood to talk to her;_ he thought placing the phone by his side ignoring it.

Fay frowned when it turned to the voice mail because he failed to answer. _I guess he is mad;_ she looked at the phone and contemplated what to do. _I will try once more._ She pressed the redial button and waited patiently for him to answer.

Atobe looked at his phone again when it disturbed his thoughts by ringing loudly in the silent room. He just answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Atobe," he said coldly.

Fay froze and at the same time felt bothered because he had managed to make her feel guilty. _What do I say now?_ She shifted uncomfortably without knowing what to say.

Atobe sighed, "Listen, if you have nothing good to say to me then don't. I've had a long day at work; so don't call me ag…" he stopped in mid sentence.

"I am sorry," Fay whispered, clutching the phone tightly and throwing away whatever pride she had for the moment.

"What?" Atobe asked taken aback. _Did she call me to apologize?_

"I am sorry," Fay repeated, raising her voice a bit because she was not sure that he heard her the first time. "I didn't mean to be rude to you." _I wonder what he is thinking._

"…"

 _Why isn't he saying something?_ "Keigo?" she asked softly.

"What did you call me?" Atobe said his voice barely a whisper. He couldn't believe his ears. _Did she just call me by my name?_

"I called you Keigo. Why do you sound shocked?" she asked perplexed. _What the hell is wrong with this man? Can't I once talk to him without feeling this much stress?_

"It's the first time in these three months we are married that you called me by my name," he answered honestly, sitting on the sofa. _I think I'm safer to be sitting down, for I don't know what she will say next._

"Oh..." She said, getting up from the couch and walking to the glass exterior wall; her eyes glancing towards the full moon. "I… I don't know what to say," she admitted, her eyes still at the moon. _This moon looks dark and empty… It feels the same when you're not in the house._

"That's a first," he said pleased. Yes, that's a first, but I can't help think that something's wrong.

"I guess. When are you coming home?" she asked him, hugging her self because she was feeling cold.

"Tomorrow." He laid his back on the bed. "Why?"

 _It's because I don't want to be in this house alone anymore. At least when you were here, it felt alive_. "I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me when you're back," she said as she walked back to the couch.

"…" Atobe looked at the phone speechless and confirmed that the caller ID was indeed his wife, Fay. _She wants to have dinner with me?_

"Did you lose your voice? Is my request really that unexpected to you?" she demanded, hugging her knees. _I can't do anything right in this relationship?!_

"You could say that," he answered truthfully. "Regardless, ignore my shocked moment. I would love to have dinner with you."

"Okay, then I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Fay said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you. Have a good night sleep, Fay," Atobe said and hang up. _I wonder what that was all about,_ he thought and went to have a shower. _I might as well sleep._

Fay picked the blanket and tucked herself under it. She opened her book and began reading; _that was too weird for me._

* * *

 _Next evening_

"I will be ready in a few minutes," Fay said loudly as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head. "I just need to blow dry my hair."

Atobe just looked at her and nodded. He was sitting on the bedroom sofa reading his newspaper. Fay was drying her hair when her phone rang. She turned off the blow dryer and picked her phone looking at the caller ID, _what does he want at this hour?_ She left the phone on the side of the dresser ringing.

Atobe lifted his gaze from the newspaper and looked at her. "Aren't you going to answer that?" he demanded.

"No," Fay answered flatly. The phone stopped ringing and started again a few seconds later; she sighed but ignored the phone once again.

"If you are not going to answer it, I will," Atobe muttered annoyed, his eyes still on her.

Fay rolled her eyes and picked the phone up. "What do you want Hikaru?" she said annoyed.

"Hmm, is your husband around?"

"I have no time for games. What do you want?" she hissed, putting some makeup on her face.

"Go out with me tomorrow," Zaizen said playfully over the phone.

She rolled her eyes once again. "Fine. What time?"

"Come to my house around 1 pm. I will cook," he chuckled.

"I don't think so. Are you planning on poising me?" she teased. "Hikaru, I will see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and moved her shirt a bit to put some powder over the faded red spot on her collarbone.

Atobe had put away they newspaper and was admiring Fay talking on the phone and putting on her makeup. _It's amazing how she can do both at the same time._

Fay didn't notice that Atobe was looking at her when she pulled the shirt; the red spot showed clearly on the mirror reflection.

"What is that spot? On your collarbone." Atobe asked as he got up from the chair and approached Fay.

"It's just an insect bite," Fay said hurriedly, covering her self. She looked away and walked past him, but he smacked his hand onto the wall and stopped her from passing. She looked up and realized that his eyes were dangerously cold. They were so cold that it made her shiver.

"I will allow it if you won't let me touch you, but I will not allow for another man to touch my wife," he said in a very calm voice. "Show me."

Fay clutched her shirt and bit her lip. _Stupid Hikaru. I should've known he was up to something when he advanced on me like that._ "It's nothing." She turned her head not wanting to look at him in the eyes. She felt guilt building up inside her for something that was not her fault.

"Look at me in the eyes when you say it's nothing!" He cupped her chin firmly and turned her face so she could face him.

Fay winced at the sudden pain she felt from his aggressive action. She looked at him straight in the eyes but there was no words coming out of her mouth. She did want to tell him that it wasn't intentional and that her friend was way out of line when he teased her the other day; but she couldn't voice her thoughts. She had never seen such a hurt expression on his face before; even when she belittled him with her harsh words. She was on the verge of crying but there were no tears welling up in her eyes. All she had was guilt.

Atobe grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the wall. He pulled her shirt open and frowned when he realized that it was something placed by a human and in this situation, most probably a man.

"You're hurting me," she whispered, struggling to move away from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge.

"Are you taking advantage every time I'm away?" he demanded, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and removing it.

"Look who's talking?!" Fay shouted back, pushing his hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "You've been on a so-called business trip every weekend for the last four weeks"

 _What the hell? Is she throwing this back at me?_ Atobe put one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and placed a hand firmly behind her head. "Are you accusing me of infidel?" he asked, caressing her face.

Fay moved her head away from his hand. She didn't want to feel him at the moment; the guilt she had felt turn into fury from his irrational behavior. She tried to back off, but he wouldn't let her. "Let go of me!" she hissed, hitting his chest with her free hand. _You've been away every damn weekend and you stopped being nice to me! Of course I'm going to think that you're cheating on me._

Atobe held her head firmly, ignoring her hits and dipped her head. "Don't throw this at me when it's clear that you're the one seeing another man! I will make you think twice about allowing someone else to kiss you," he said, bringing her close to him.

Fay gasped at the close proximity of their bodies. She glared at Atobe dangerously but he shrugged it off and leaned to capture Fay's lips. He kissed her hard on the lips as she stood frozen not budging to the strength of his hold. He pushed her on the wall and held her steady by leaning his body on to hers.

His tongue licked her lip seeking for entrance but Fay wouldn't allow him; he bit her lower lip and she gasped at the sudden rush of pain she felt. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain and Atobe pushed his tongue inside her hot cavern claiming every inch off it for his own.

Fay moved her tongue lazily not wanting to continue this any further, but Atobe took advantage and captured her tongue and sucked on it hardly. That action made Fay lose her sanity and circled her arms around Atobe's neck pulling him even closer.

She entwined her finger through his hair and responded to his kiss with the same passion he was kissing her. His hands moved to her waist and snaked around it tightly. Fay's leg lifted slowly around Atobe's leg provoking him to a further way of approved seduction.

They were running out of air but neither wanted to pull away from the passionate kiss they were sharing. They were both battling to win the fight their tongues were playing, each sucking on each other's tongue fiercely. Atobe was the first to pull away needing to breathe air desperately.

He cupped her face tenderly; his lips inches away from hers. _This is crazy, I should be punishing her, but I don't want to stop kissing her,_ he thought, caressing her face with one hand and moving his thumb against her lower lip.

Fay moved her face away, trying to breathe, but he caught her chin and brought her lips to his. Using his other hand, he lifted her up more and made her tighten her arms around his neck.

They kissed frivolously, but gently. It was a new area for both of them and they were trying to discover more. Atobe moved his hand across her slender leg as it was exposed with her dress being lifted up. Whereas Fay, she stuck herself closer to him as if they were one body. It never crossed their minds that they could feel so physical; it startled them both but their emotions had taken over so there was little they could do.

It was only when a gentle knock on the door sounded that they both stopped. Atobe looked at Fay who was glaring at him not too happily, but he shrugged it off. He placed her down and looked away.

Fay touched her lips in anger. _What were you thinking?!_ "I hate you," she whispered.

"Yeah, but at least I know for a fact that we're sexually compatible now," he said, walking out of the door.

Fay grabbed one of her shoes and threw it to the closing door. "Damn you," she yelled in anger and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and to the spot on her collarbone. _Oh! You are so dead Hikaru,_ she thought infuriated.

She walked into the bedroom once again and took her dress off. She wore a pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of low heels. She called Aya and they planned to me at the Mall in twenty minutes.

After she was done dressing up, she walked out of the room and down to the living room. She met Atobe in the doorway he was on his way out.

"Where are you going?" he asked aggravated.

"None of your business," she replied and walked to her car.

Atobe just looked at her and pulled his phone out. He dialed a number and sat a plan to pick up someone. He kept his gaze on Fay's car as it was driving out the driveway.

* * *

 _At the Mall, in a restaurant_

"Let me get this right," Aya said pointing her fork at Fay. "Your hubby saw the bite Hikaru gave you. You fought and then made out…"

"We didn't make out!" she hissed interrupting Aya. "It was… It was…" she muttered playing with her food frantically not knowing what to say or how to explain her feelings.

"It was the beginning of a blooming love. Finally!" Aya concluded exhaling heavily with a broad smile on her face.

Fay narrowed her eyes at her best friend and wanted to just get up and leave, but she knew how Aya liked to tease her about any situation. In fact Aya's ability of cheering her up was the reason she always wanted to hang out with her.

"I don't think that it's nice to spy on your wife," Tachibana sighed holding his forehand. "We are not in High school anymore." He looked at Atobe, "What are you doing?"

"I want to get a table close to them so I can hear what they are talking about," Atobe responded not looking at Tachibana.

Tachibana sighed again, _what am I doing here with this lunatic?_ "Atobe lets just…" he trailed off after hearing a little of the girls conversation. He tapped Atobe's shoulder and Atobe turned to look at him. "Who is Hikaru?" he asked whispering.

Atobe looked at him. "She is a friend of Fay's," he answered and looked over at the girls table.

"Then why did she give Fay a love bite?" Tachibana inquired.

Atobe stopped and turned to look at his friend. _No… No…_ he thought surprised and frightened at the thought. _Fay and Hikaru… they are women…_ he shook his head and looked at Fay wide eyed.

* * *

 _Much Much Later_

Fay walked into her room and found Atobe sleeping on the lounge chair. She had spent her evening whining and shopping with Aya. She looked at him and let out a sigh. W _hy am I in such a complicated marriage?_ She asked herself exasperated. She glared at him as he slept and walked to the bathroom. Quickly, she removed her makeup, washed her face and changed into her pajamas. She walked out and still found him asleep. She let out a sigh and walked towards him. "Keigo?" she called, shaking him.

He didn't respond.

Fay rolled her eyes and shook him again. "Oy! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and rubbed a hand through his hair. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair and watched her. "God… why does it have to be you when I wake up?" he muttered, scratching his jaw lightly.

Fay crossed her arms. "Go to bed, it's late and you look tired."

"I am tired," he said, stretching his arms above his head.

Fay let out a sigh. "If you sleep here, you will hurt your back."

He didn't say anything.

"At least change into your night clothes."

He watched her and rubbed his chest tiredly. "I don't have the energy, Fay," he admitted, leaning against the sofa. "Could you just bring me my shirt please?"

"Since when do you wear a shirt to bed?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Since we started sleeping on separate beds," he mumbled.

Fay shook her head and turned around. "Suit yourself," she muttered.

"Will you at least help me to bed?"

Fay stopped and frowned. However, she knew he wasn't fibbing because he did look exhausted. She turned around and extended her hand towards him. "Move," she said in a low tone.

He took her hand and she helped him stand up. Without saying anything, he just put his arm around her shoulder and Fay held his waist. _Heavy…_ she thought, walking towards the bed. _This man is weird! He was clearly furious earlier, and now… he looks fine._

She helped him sit on the bed and he just fell. "What the hell did you do today to be this tired?" she demanded, helping him sit up. She simply sat next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. _Its all Kippei's fault, I'm sure of it,_ she thought furiously.

As she reached the last button, he suddenly grabbed her wrist. Fay stopped, looking at him and realized he was smirking. "Wha…" she began, but he flipped her onto the bed. He looked at her seriously, holding her wrists tightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted half surprised and half angry.

"Do you like women?"

"What?!"

"Do you…" he asked, but Fay kicked him and he was fortunate to have moved just in time before she hit a rather sensitive area.

"Are you drunk?!" she demanded, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Stop moving, will you!" he snapped.

They both went quiet and glared at each other in a battle of looks. Neither of them said a word or backed out. Finally, Atobe relaxed his hold on her wrist and just lay on top of her. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "You're the only person who can emotionally exhaust me," he muttered.

 _I hope he doesn't intend to sleep on me?_ Fay thought wryly trying to move but stopped when she felt his lips on her neck leaving baby kiss all the way from her ear to the collarbone. She shivered but didn't push him away; her hands moved on their own accord and they circled around his neck. She closed her eyes and played with his hair at the back of his neck.

Atobe opened his eyes and smiled feeling Fay's hands play with his hair. He moved his hands and placed them on her waist, he shifted his body to be more comfortable and to help Fay relax. He trailed a wet line with his tongue from her neck through her jaw-line and then her lower lip seeking entrance to her sweet mouth.

Fay obliged and parted her lips slowly allowing Atobe's tongue to invade her mouth. Her tongue caressed his and vice versa. _Damn, he is a great kisser,_ she thought as she moved her hands to his back and drew small circles with her fingers.

Atobe was lost in their kissing and angled his head to deepen the kiss but felt Fay's body underneath him stiffen. He kissed her for a few more seconds and then pulled away. _I love her so much;_ he thought as he laid his back on the bed and placed one of his arms over his eyes.

He felt shifting next to him and felt Fay sitting up. Before she could get up from the bed properly he pulled her back from the blouse she was wearing and held her tightly in his arms. He turned them both on the side and closed his eyes still holding Fay tightly. "I want you to sleep in my arms tonight," he whispered tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" Fay asked trying to move but stopped when he placed his leg over hers to make her stop fidgeting. "Fine," she sighed helplessly and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _A week later_

Fay was in the living room reading her book when Atobe strolled in gracefully. "I hope you still remember that we are invited to my mother's charity party on Saturday," he said as he sat on the armchair on the left of where Fay was sitting.

"I do," she answered mechanically not lifting her eyes from the book.

"You could at least look at me when you talk to me," he muttered annoyed.

Fay looked up at him and closed her book with a thud. "We are coexisting just fine these past few days. Why are you complaining?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Aren't you happy? We sleep together, we eat together and we converse like normal people." She reasoned and got off the couch.

"I would like us to be a bit more intimate and closer. I don't feel like I have a wife but more like a roommate," he said and got up from his seat. He moved closer to Fay and lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

Fay shivered at his touch. _I am starting to feel weird every time he does that,_ she thought and moved her head away. "I am sorry but I have to go." She walked towards the door and opened it. "I will see you for dinner tonight," she said and left the room closing the door behind her.

She leaned with her back on the door and sighed. _Why am I feeling all fuzzy inside? He only touched my cheek;_ she thought irritated at her own weakness. _He has been nothing but sweet all this week; I am even longing to be kissed again._ She lifted her hands and covered her face feeling her cheeks heat up.

Suddenly the door opened and Fay felt her body fall backwards. "Shit." She yelled panicked, _this will hurt;_ she thought and closed her eyes.

The impact never came; she opened her eyes realizing she was held by the waist; pressed on something soft. "Silly woman," Atobe whispered holding Fay in his arms. "Why would you lean on a door? Didn't it cross your mind that it would open?" he asked and placed a light kiss behind her ear.

Fay blushed feeling his hot breath caress her skin and jumped when his lips touched her. "I didn't… realize… I leaned… against the door," she said breathing heavily as she inhaled the strong scent of his cologne making her senses fly all over the place.

He straightened her and pulled away from her smiling contently. "I must leave now. I have a meeting to attend with my father," he said and walked past Fay without looking at her.

Fay touched her chest where she could feel her raging heartbeat. _Why? Why am I feeling this way?_ She yelled inwardly and run to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her flushed face in the mirror and remembered another time she was found in the same awkward situation.

* * *

 _(Fay's Flashback)_

" _You normally ask your secretary to get you a gift for your mother," Fay said, walking around with him at the jewelry store._

" _That was before I had a wife," he said, looking around the exclusive display of jewels. "I'd like to be able to pick something myself for once."_

 _Fay hugged herself and frowned at his statement._ _Come to think of it, this is our first time out properly together._ _She studied him and noticed that he was in casual attire. He was looking curiously at everything and motioned for her to come closer._

 _Fay rolled her eyes and obliged as she walked to the display. "Which one?" she asked, bored._

 _He stood behind her closely and pointed at the bracelet he was admiring earlier. One of his hands fell on her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. "What do you think?"_

" _I think that we're in public," she hissed, annoyed, but somehow feeling warm by his closeness._

" _You pick something as well," he said, not moving from his place._

Fay shook her head and walked to her room, she opened the closet and decided to get dressed and go out for a walk.

Her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Atobe," she sighed.

"Hmm… The name does not suite you," a voice said playfully over the phone.

Fay rolled her eyes but smiled. "What do you want Hikaru?" she asked walking outside the Gate.

"I haven't seen you in a week," Zaizen said unhappy. "Ditch that husband of yours and let's go out for lunch," he demanded.

Fay laughed hearing his tone. "Fine… Fine… Where do you want to meet?" she asked as she entered a taxi. "I need to tell the taxi driver where to leave me."

"At Shiodome," he answered firmly.

"Fine. Usual place?"

"Yes. I'll see you there in thirty minutes," he said and hung up.

"Why me?" she whispered under her breath and leaned in her seat looking outside the window. "Take me to the Shiodome area please. I will show you where to drop me. Thank you."

* * *

Zaizen was waiting for Fay to arrive; he looked at his watch and sighed. He turned around when he heard someone call his name and smiled brightly. "You are late," he said in tease.

Fay stopped and bent down placing her hands on her knees breathing heavily. _Damn, I should start exercising again;_ she thought still trying to regulate her breathing. "I… There was… a lot… of traffic!" she said and straightened herself placing her hands on her waist.

Zaizen laughed when he saw Fay's red face and her hair all ruffled up. "You look like you were in a cat fight!" he pointed his hand at her and his other hand hiding his mouth.

"Hey." Fay hit his shoulder playfully. She tried to fix her hair and Zaizen helped her; after Fay was ready they walked to a restaurant they frequently visited.

"So where is your idiot husband?" Zaizen asked as they sat at their usual table.

Fay took of her jacket and sat on the couch. "He is not an idiot. He had a meeting with his father," she said as she picked up the menu.

"That's new!" Zaizen said and pulled the menu away from Fay. "You just defended him." He looked at her amused.

"Give me back the menu," she demanded extending her hand. "Hikaru!" she exclaimed when she saw him give it to a passing waiter. "Why don't you grow up?" she hissed.

Zaizen moved from his side of the couch closer to Fay. "Fay, you always order pasta and salad. Why do you want to play with the menu?" he said in low voice close to her ear.

Fay looked at him from the corner of her eye and pushed him away. "Hikaru, how many times do I have to tell you that I am married?" she said annoyed. She ignored his mischievous smile and waved to a waiter to come and take their order.

After the waiter left Zaizen approached Fay again and kissed her neck with a quick kiss. Fay pulled away and glared daggers at him but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

"Fay?" asked a tall man looking at her surprised.

"What?" Fay snapped angrily and glared at the person who spoke to her. "OH!" her eyes widened at the sight of the man before her. "Ki… Kippei?"

Tachibana Kippei smiled and bowed lightly. "I never expected to see you around these parts Fay," he said smiling and sat on the couch opposite the couch Fay and Zaizen where occupying. "You don't mind if I join do you?" he said and his smile brightened.

"…" Fay was at a loss of words, she never expected to see anyone in these parts of Tokyo. _From all the people I know did it have to be Kippei?_ She questioned herself inwardly.

Zaizen was displeased by the turn of events and looked towards Tachibana with a murderous glare. "Actually, we do mind," he said with annoyance. "Can't you see that we are having lunch?"

Tachibana looked from Fay to Zaizen and his smile faded away. "All I see here is a married woman eating with another man," he answered quietly eyeing Zaizen carefully.

"Kippei," Fay began but didn't know what to say. She decided that the best thing at that moment was to be honest. "This is my best friend Zaizen Hikaru." She introduced, "We just came for lunch to catch up with things," she reasoned regained some of her lost posture.

Zaizen excused himself at that moment and left the two of them talk.

Tachibana looked at her with a frown painted on his face. "Even so, how come your husband knows nothing about these outings?" he asked, "Is he the Hikaru you see every now and then?"

"Yes, we have been friends with Hikaru since Junior High," she said and sipped from her water. "Why do you ask?"

Tachibana rubbed his jaw and looked at Fay with great interest. "Your husband thinks Hikaru is a woman," he said finally.

"What?" Fay asked and started laughing loud. She covered her mouth and tried to stop laughing. "He what?" she asked between laughter.

Tachibana smiled at the site in front of him. "Why do you think he doesn't mind you hanging out with Hikaru?" he asked instead of answering her question.

Fay stopped laughing and looked at him puzzled. Somehow she knew the answer she was about to receive but had to ask anyway. "What do you mean?" she asked as a frown began to form on her lips.

"Atobe could be very jealous if he knew you were spending so much time with a man," Tachibana said looking at Fay seriously. "I don't know why you are so offensive around him?"

"I don't like him. I was forced to marry him and I don't like it," she answered crossing her arms.

"You don't like Atobe as a person or the fact that you couldn't choose him?" he asked again sipping from his glass of water.

"Look," she said uncrossing her hands and placing them on the table. "I don't need to tell you what I like and don't like in my marriage," she hissed annoyed at the way the conversation was going.

"You are right." Tachibana responded calmly. "But it is my right to question you when you are cheating on my best friend." His phone rang at that moment and he answered it.

Fay was brooding over everything they discussed and started feeling irritated at the turn of events; _all I wanted was a quiet afternoon._

Zaizen returned to the table shortly after Tachibana's phone rang. "Is everything alright?" he whispered slowly in Fay's ears.

Fay looked at him with a serious look on her face. "If you dare touch me in his presence, I will kill you!" she hissed under her breath, eyeing him dangerously.

Zaizen chuckled and backed off nodding. They ate making small talk with each other until Fay excused herself to the go the bathroom.

Zaizen was ignoring Tachibana and continued eating. Tachibana on the other hand placed his fork and knife on the table and leaned back into the couch. "You know she is married. Why are you fondling her?" he asked seriously.

"What Fay and I do together is none of your business." Zaizen responded bluntly.

"It's true that it's none of my business," Tachibana said, calmly. "However, my question was directed at you, why are you fondling her? I caught you several times trying to hug or kiss her, but she would turn you away."

Zaizen stopped his fork midway to his mouth and looked at Tachibana. He placed the fork on the plate. "Have you been spying on her?"

"Believe me when I tell you that I have better things to do than spy over my best friend's wife," he answered. "I was merely passing by."

Zaizen narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not challenging you. What she does is her business, but I know for a fact she doesn't want to, which makes it my business if you're harassing her." he looked at Zaizen seriously, tapping his finger on the table.

Before Zaizen could answer, Fay approached the table. "I'm sorry; I met someone and we started… mmph…" Fay froze in her place as she felt Zaizen's lips on hers.

Tachibana's eyes widened as well.

Fay was caught totally off guard and without thinking she bit him hard.

"Son of a…" he swore, holding his lip tightly.

"Damn you, Hikaru," Fay said, feeling tears in her eyes. "You always manage to act like an idiot every time we're together," she said standing up. She picked up her purse and walked away.

Tachibana didn't say anything. He stood up and followed Fay, not glancing at Zaizen on his way out. He walked outside, looking for her and caught her as she entered a Taxi. "Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "I'll drop you."

Fay didn't say anything nor struggled.

He held her hand and led her all the way to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, but she shook her head. Holding onto her head, Fay let out a sigh. "Please don't think that I'm cheating on Keigo."

Tachibana looked taken aback. "Fay, I didn't…"

"I may despise him, but I don't cheat!" she snapped angrily.

"I know you don't cheat," he said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "The fact that you kept pushing him away proved it to me."

Fay moved her hair off her face and sighed. "You're probably wondering why I hang around with him."

"You have your reasons," he said, helping her get into the car. He walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat.

Tachibana drove Fay all the way home while she explained to him the situation with Zaizen. She didn't want him to believe that she was hurting his friend in any way. When they arrived at the mansion, Fay invited him for a drink since she knew Atobe would be home by now, but Tachibana declined politely.

Fay entered the mansion and went to the bedroom to change. She walked in and her gaze fell on Atobe who was fast asleep on the bed hugging her pillow. Instead of her usual reaction to a scene like the one she had in front of her eyes Fay smiled. _Why am I smiling?_ She thought as she moved closer to the bed.

She kept her gaze fixed on his sleeping form until a maid that knocked on the door startled her.

She tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly. "What is it?" she asked the maid smiling sweetly.

"Umm… Master Keigo asked me to wake him up at this time," the maid replied embarrassed.

Fay looked at Atobe and then back at the maid. "It's alright. I will wake him up." She answered and closed the door. _I will let him sleep until I am finished with my shower,_ she thought and walked to the closet to pick a clean pair of pajamas. _I think I will have a bath!_

* * *

Atobe groaned inwardly at the sound. "Fay?" he called, but he didn't hear a response from her. "Damn it Fay! That's your phone," he muttered, sitting up. _I am officially in a foul mood._ "Will someone shut the damn phone?" he snapped at the air. He stood up grouchily and searched for the ringing phone, realizing it was Fay's, he didn't even bother checking the caller I.D. "Hel…"

"I do not appreciate being ditched like that!"

Atobe stopped what he was going to say.

"What did he tell you? What did that stupid Kippei tell you?" the other voice shouted. "And how dare you bite me when I tried kissing you, you've never done it before."

Atobe narrowed his eyes and looked at the caller I.D. _Hikaru? I thought…_ Atobe froze in his place and felt his veins boiling bit by bit. _Could it be that Hikaru is…_ he sat down and hung up the phone, for the other person was still rambling. Without thinking, he just switched it off as well.

A few minutes later, Fay walked out of the bathroom, wearing a robe. "Oh, I was going to wake you up just now," she said, walking to her dresser to dry her hair.

"…" Atobe didn't say anything. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor trying to understand what happened.

Fay closed the dryer and turned to look at Atobe. _I wonder what's wrong with him._ She thought sighing. "Is everything okay?" she asked and turned around again to continue drying her hair.

Atobe didn't respond again. He didn't even move. Fay looked at him once more, _what the hell is wrong with him?_ She got up from her dresser and walked to him. "Keigo?" she tapped his shoulder. "Keigo, are you alright?"

Atobe moved his eyes from the floor to Fay. He got up and handed her the phone he was holding. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Fay was surprised by his attitude and looked at her phone. "I wonder wh…" she jolted her head abruptly and looked at the door when she heard a loud sound of glass breaking.

She run to the bathroom and open the door. "Are you okay?" she asked when she entered. She looked at the broken mirror and then averted her eyes to look at Atobe who had his hands grasping the sink and his head lowered.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped angrily. "Are you going crazy?"

"Shut up!" Atobe muttered under his breath not moving from where he stood.

Fay looked at him taken aback; she never expected that kind of reaction from him. She felt her irritation hit the maximum level. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled, glaring at him dangerously.

"I said SHUT UP!" Atobe yelled back. He straightened himself and ran a hand through his hair. "How long have you been seeing that man?" he demanded in a low voice, not looking at her.

"That man?" Fay asked puzzled.

"Do NOT play stupid with me Fay." He looked at her for the first time; Fay took a step back when she saw the hurt look he gave her. "Hikaru. How long Fay?" he demanded his anger rising. "He was the one that gave you that mark wasn't he?" he asked walking towards her.

Fay stepped back with each step Atobe would make forward. "I thought you knew that he was a man," she said as firm as she could. Somehow the negative aura surrounding Atobe scared her. "Why are you so angry? I never cheated on you if you have insecurities," she said in defense.

"Is that right?" he asked with a mocking smile on his lips. "Then why did you bite his lip today? You never did that before according to him." Atobe halted a few centimeters away from Fay.

 _What? Hikaru told him that?_ Her mind was on fire with all sorts of thoughts. _That's impossible._ "You are lying," she spat back him. "You are a liar. Hikaru would have never told you anything like that," she hissed.

"I never said he told me. He was telling you over the phone," Atobe said narrowing his eyes.

"You answered my phone?" she shouted annoyed. "How dare you answ…" she stopped abruptly.

Atobe hit his fists on the wall where Fay was standing. His fists landed only inches away from her head, he leaned his body closer to hers. "Damn it Fay! Why?" he asked softly with a hurt expression on his face. "Why? All I ever did is love you and respect you," he said angrily gritting his teeth.

Fays eyes were wide open looking at Atobe. She was scared from his action but she realized that he would never hit her. She felt her heartbeat thumping in her chest and her blood boiling; she had a surge of feelings flying through her body she never thought she would start feeling all flustered over her husband. She panicked and pushed him away a bit too harsh. "Stay away from me," She shouted walking out of the bathroom.

Atobe followed her and stood a few meters away from her.

Fay stopped in the middle of the room and placed one of her hands at her chest to feel the raging beat of her heart. "You say you love me? Yet you don't believe me when I say I never cheated," she muttered bitterly. "Is that what you call love Atobe? Is that respect? When there is no trust, there is nothing to base a relationship on," she said while tears spilled slowly from her eyes.

Atobe was looking at her intensely but didn't say or do anything.

"Do you know why I despise you Atobe?" she asked still not turning around to face him. "Because everything evolves around YOU!" she turned and looked at him wiping her tears away. "You had to choose everything about our wedding, you brag about how you chose me to be your wife, you have the right to be upset, you complain about your needs, its always you, you, you," she said in one breath.

Atobe just stood there processing everything Fay was telling him. He kept his gaze on her but stood silent.

"You don't care about my feelings, you never asked! You just assumed I would do anything you want. Even when you touch me it's for you, you never think that making love to each other affects as both," she walked towards him. "Even the situation with Hikaru, is about you. Do you think I would have married you if I didn't like you a little? You are a charming man when people first get to know you, but underneath that you are just another rich spoiled brat," she continued in a low voice.

Fay couldn't stop her self from telling Atobe her thoughts. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that it would jump out of her mouth. She stopped right in front of Atobe and looked at him in the eyes. "I never got the change to choose you for my husband, you made all the decisions! You didn't care about my feelings, is that what you call love Keigo?"

"Fay…" Atobe began but Fay grasped his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Love is about sharing, caring, compromising, believing and trusting. What of all those things did you ever show me?"

"Fay…" Atobe was cut off once again by Fay's lips on his. He was stunned by her action but regained his composure and circled his arms around Fay's waist. It started as light kisses until Fay opened her mouth for him and invited him in.

Atobe invaded her mouth as she was invading his senses. He wanted nothing, but to show her who owned her, but then stopped. _What of all those things did you ever show me?_ Her words came haunting him. _If she wants me to show her then I will,_ he thought, moving his hands and cupping her face. Instead of battling with her tongue, he softened the kiss and slowed the pace, allowing her to adjust to the feeling.

Fay shivered and stepped closer to him, moving her hands through his hair as he trailed his lips down her neck and nestled on her neck.

 _I'm going to make her remember every little thing I do to her and show her that it is about her tonight and not me…_ Atobe placed little kisses all over her neck until her head almost fell. He steadied the back of her head with his hand and pulled it down so he could kiss her.

* * *

Next day, sometime after noon

Fay lay quietly on her side. One part of his leg was thrown over her legs and he had one arm around her securely while the other lay on her hip. She was awake and so was he. She could feel his warm breath against her shoulder and shivered at each breath.

Her cheeks were heated just thinking about it and she was… _I don't know whether to be angry or just plain… satisfied…_

They hadn't slept last night at all. Neither this morning nor even now… Even though they were both awake, they just couldn't say anything to each other.

Fay finally turned her head, her body still in its place and looked at him. His eyes studied her, but he didn't say anything. He moved his hand and brushed it gently against her cheek.

Fay closed her eyes and moved into his arms, facing him.

Atobe put his arms around her and closed his eyes. It was time that they both slept. They had been so angry at each other that one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping with each other.

Fay woke up to the quiet room and the deep breathing next to her. She sat up a bit and studied the figure next to her. His back was the only thing facing her as she tucked the blanket around her. She tried to move, but was too relaxed to do so and just let her weight pull her back on the bed.

"You can't sleep?"

Fay let out a sigh. "I'm hungry," she muttered. "I don't even know what time it is."

Atobe sat up and picked his wristwatch. "It's 10 PM," he muttered ruffling his hair.

Fay sat up too. "We were here since yesterday?" she asked looking at him with a confused expression painted on her face.

"Seems like it," he muttered, lying back down. "And looks like until tomorrow…" he sighed tiredly. He was in no mood to do anything else but laze out in bed. _I_ _wonder why no one even bothered to check up on us,_ he thought wryly, picking a pillow and hugging it to his side.

Fay looked at him feeling utterly confused about the whole situation. _I'm not sure what this means now_ , she frowned and crossed her hands lying back on the bed. _I slept with my husband and we didn't exactly do it once._ She peaked a glance to her side and looked at him trying to put her emotions into place.

"I'm hungry too," he said out of the blue, closing his eyes, but then opened them and sat up. "I'm going to ask the maids to get us something," he said as he shifted to reach for the phone, but Fay stopped him.

"Keigo, they're asleep now." She placed her hand on his back. "I'll get us something to nibble on from the pantry downstairs."

"Forget it," he muttered and lay back down closing his eyes. "I'm going to go back to sleep."

Fay frowned at his childish behavior. "I'm hungry too," she said annoyed and moved to the end of the bed, she got off the bed and wore a robe over her almost naked figure.

He opened his eyes with a sigh and studied her actions. "What now Fay?"

She turned to look at him. "I don't know…" she exhaled feeling all the energy she had gathered draining away.

Atobe sat up again and folded his knees placing his elbows on them; the bed sheet was pooled around his waist.

She let out a sigh sitting on the edge of the bed with her back facing him.

He lifted his gaze and looked at her blushing face, the only visible part he could set his eyes on, through one eye as his hand covered the other half of his face. "You're very cute."

Fay rolled her eyes and let her body fall back on the bed. She looked straight into his eyes and noticed that his words were sincere. "Go to bed. I am still mad at you."

Atobe laughed at her statement and moved closer to her. He hugged her waist and pulled her in his arms. "Let's talk. Let's make a fresh start," he whispered in her ear. "I do love you Fay," he admitted sincerely.

Fay smiled hearing his confession; she felt her cheeks redden and turned her face so Atobe couldn't see her blush.

"Keigo…" she trailed off as she lay in his arms. "I… I can't say it yet." She shifted in his arms and cupped both his cheeks with her warm hands. "But I would like us to make a new start."

Atobe turned his head and pressed his lips on the palm of Fay's hand; he then kissed her forehead tenderly and brushed his lips over the tip of her nose. "I will try to be on my best behavior." He closed his eyes pulling closer to him and whispered, "Let's sleep."

Fay kissed his cheek softly and closed her eyes moving her hands down to his waist hugging him possessively. They drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _11 months later_

Atobe was in bed sleeping soundly when a scream made him jolt up. His left hand reached for the bedside table and lit the light while trying to rub his face with his other hand in order to wake up. The constant noise was itching in his ears and he looked towards the woman sleeping quietly beside him.

"Fay, wake up," he said and moved his legs to the side of the bed. "Fay!" he shouted and walked to her side where the cradle was.

Fay had given birth to a beautiful healthy girl. It was that fateful night that she conceived; she had talked to Zaizen after the disastrous dinner with him and Tachibana and pleaded him to stop harassing her. Zaizen had agreed to back off since he could see that she had finally fallen in love with her husband.

Zaizen and Aya had started dating after Fay announced that she was pregnant. She tried hard to change her attitude around Atobe and he tried to make sure that he would always include Fay in everything.

Their life wasn't an easy ride even after every misunderstanding was solved because Fay had become more aggressive and bossy during her pregnancy. Atobe had been very patient during that time and was overjoyed when his little daughter was born.

He leaned over the cradle and looked at the crying baby. He placed a finger on the baby's lips and felt the tiny lips sucking on it furiously. "So you're hungry," he smiled tenderly.

He pulled his hand away slowly and the baby started crying again. He turned towards Fay's sleeping form and shook her lightly. "Fay, wake up. The baby is hungry," he said, turning around the baby and picking her up. The baby cooed sucking on her thumb as Atobe placed her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm… I like apples…" Fay mumbled in her sleep.

Atobe rolled his eyes. _What the hell is she dreaming about?_ "Fay, if you don't wake up I will push you off the bed," he declared shaking her to wake up with his free hand.

Fay jumped from her sleep and looked around the room lost. Her gaze fixed on Atobe when she calmed done and glared at him. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed but then heard the cries of the baby and she immediately picked up the baby from Atobe.

She lifted the baby in her arms. "Shhh. What's the matter sweetheart," she said softly holding the baby.

"She is hungry," Atobe muttered tiredly and sat on Fay's side off the bed rubbing his eyes.

Fay sat beside Atobe with the baby in hands. "Why didn't you feed her?" she asked without thinking.

Atobe looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry darling I didn't grow breasts to feed her," he said wryly getting up and walked to his side of the bed. "Feed her and come to bed." He lay on the bed and covered himself but kept his gaze on Fay feeding the baby. A small smile crept on his lips at the picture in front him.

The moment Fay finished feeding the baby, she held her against her chest and rubbed her back s she would burp. Finally, after the deed was done, she rocked her back to sleep and then climbed on the bed facing a sleeping Atobe. She chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked almost whispering and moved his hand hugging her waist.

Fay lifted her hand and brushed a lock of hair off his face; I never thought he was this beautiful, she thought looking at him intensely. "I thought you were sleeping." She caressed his cheek gently.

Atobe moved closer to her and hugged her tighter. "I love you," he said ignoring her comment and kissed the tip of her nose.

She chuckled and closed her eyes hugging his waist in return. "I love you too Keigo," she whispered.

He opened his eyes believing his ears malfunctioned. "Say it again," he ordered softly.

"I love you."


End file.
